The present invention relates to thermal liners for protective helmets, to helmets containing such liners, and to a container within which liners supplied with a coolant can be cooled to freeze the coolant and within which container the liners can be stored until withdrawn for use.
Protective helmets have been employed heretofore for many purposes. Such helmets are part of the standard equipment in many sports such as football, hockey and auto racing. Similar helmets are also frequently worn by construction workers to prevent injury from falling objects. Persons wearing protective helmets often engage in strenuous physical activity while wearing such protective device, and considerable body heat is generated consequent to this activity. On the other hand, the helmets are frequently worn in environments where relatively high temperatures prevail. Under either of the foregoing circumstances it has not been uncommon for the helmet wearing individuals to develope a condition known as hyperthermia which has led to fatalities. The invention is intended to prevent the development of such condition.